Skyfall
by Daiya
Summary: HPDM - La guerre fait rage, traînant derrière elle un Harry Potter plus détruit qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Quel sera le rôle de Draco Malfoy sur cette dernière route qui semble inéluctablement mener à la fin de la guerre ? - "Let the sky fall, when it crumbles we will stand tall, face it all together"


**Titre : **Skyfall - Chapitre 1 : Daydreamer

**Rating :** M

**Pairings :** HPDM. Probablement un peu de RWHG, et peut-être d'autres couples qui viendront se greffer à un moment ou à un autre à la trame.

**Spoilers :** Certains éléments reprendront des passages des romans. Cependant, l'histoire reste très éloignée des livres. Ce n'est pas un UA à proprement parlé, mais je ne suis pas ce qui se passe dans les romans.

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.  
**  
****Note : **Je sais que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit pour ce fandom. Je suis passée à autre chose il y a bien longtemps, et c'est en tombant sur un des films à la télé que j'ai eu envie de revenir. Cette histoire, j'y pense depuis quelques semaines maintenant, et je sais où je veux l'amener. J'espère juste ne pas être trop rouillée et réussir à vous satisfaire. N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos critiques !

J'envisage de reprendre l'une de mes anciennes fics, _Si Tu La Veux, Potter..._, si ça vous intéresse.

Le titre est bien entendu inspiré de la chanson d'Adele du même nom, ainsi que le titre du chapitre. Il est probable que je me serve d'autres chansons d'Adele au cours de l'histoire.

Blabla terminé, je vous laisse lire en paix. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

**SKYFALL**

**Chapitre 1 : Daydreamer**

_"Daydreamer_  
_Sitting on the sea_  
_Soaking up the sun […] _

_And he could change the world  
With his hands behind his back"_

__(Adele - _Daydreamer)_

* * *

_Londres – 23 mai 1998_

Les coudes posés sur la table, le jeune homme fixait avec indifférence la cuillère qui tournait lentement dans la tasse fumante. Parfois, le couvert s'élevait dans les air avant de retomber au milieu du liquide brûlant dans un son mouillé, laissant derrière lui quelques éclaboussures qui maculait la table habituellement d'une propreté presque exagérée. L'attention du sorcier restait concentrée sur l'objet qui semblait bouger tout seul. Bien que sa magie sans baguette laissait à désirer – surtout lorsqu'il n'y mettait aucune conviction, comme en ce moment même – il était bien trop empêtré dans cette étrange apathie pour sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Il savait pertinemment que le sucre s'était très probablement logé dans le fond de la tasse sans s'être mélangé au reste du breuvage, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'était même plus vraiment certain d'en avoir encore envie, de ce thé très probablement trop fort à présent.

Derrière lui, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec brusquerie, se cognant contre le mur avant de se refermer en un bruit sourd qui fit presque trembler l'appartement. Le jeune homme n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, et la cuillère continua son mouvement circulaire sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. L'objet en fer termina cependant sa course lente lorsque la vue de son tortionnaire fut soudainement cachée par un journal. Il leva les yeux, un sourcil élégamment froncé dénotant avec l'indifférence qui teintait ses prunelles. La feuille de chou dansait toujours devant son visage dans un mouvement nerveux et saccadé mais le sorcier ne fit aucun geste pour l'attraper. Le journal finit par s'étaler sur la table juste devant lui mais il ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard.

« Lis. » siffla le fauteur de trouble qui lui faisait face, debout près de lui. Le jeune homme s'attarda un instant sur les yeux écarquillés et brillants et la bouche pincée avant de descendre sur les bras nerveusement croisés et le torse secoué d'une respiration hachée. Il était rare de voir tant d'émotions transparaitre chez son ami qui était pourtant doué d'une impassibilité à toute épreuve. La curiosité quelque peu piquée, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil au journal, ses yeux glissant sur «_ La Gazette du Sorcier_ » avant de s'arrêter sur les deux premiers mots de la phrase qui faisait la une. _Harry Potter_. Son regard parcourut plusieurs fois chaque lettre, s'attardant sur le 'y' avant de recommencer. Son visage se ferma et ses prunelles devinrent glacées tandis que d'un coup de main expert, il repoussa la gazette qui termina sa course sur le tapis argenté.

Il tendit la main vers sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres, grimaçant lorsque le liquide à peine tiède entra en contact avec sa langue. « Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est censé m'intéresser. » dit-il d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion. « Bordel Draco, cesse de faire le con et lis le putain de journal ! » s'exclama l'autre sorcier avec une colère non dissimulée. Draco ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard mais il se pencha sur la table lorsque le journal retrouva sa place initiale. Il sentait le regard de Blaise ancré sur lui, brûlant, mais il décida de l'ignorer. Ses yeux parcoururent une nouvelle fois le nom du Survivant avant de continuer leur course. Son visage se figea tandis qu'un goût désagréable emplissait sa bouche. Il resta de longues minutes, prostré, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Draco ? » murmura Blaise d'une voix trop douce avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Et ce fut à ce moment là que Draco se sentit capable de laisser échapper l'air qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu.

* * *

_Pourdlard – 1__er__ septembre 1997_

Rien ne semblait avoir changé à Poudlard. Le soleil éclatant dardait ses rayons chatoyants sur le château, le dotant d'une bulle à la fois irréelle et palpable, se mêlant à la magie en un résultat à couper le souffle. Au loin, le lac prenait des accents irisés, presque aussi lumineux et étincelant qu'une vague de citrines, et il s'en dégageait un sentiment de chaleur accueillante et de tiédeur tranquille, semblant murmurer une litanie attirante à tout ceux qui posait son regard sur l'étendue d'eau à peine frémissante. Même la Forêt Interdite paraissait inoffensive tant la beauté de cette journée de septembre rendait chaque parcelle de nature d'une douceur presque insupportable. Ici, loin de la civilisation, du rythme effrénée de la vie londonienne, bien loin de la noirceur qui faisait rage au sein du monde sorcier, de ce sentiment de désespoir et de terreur et de cette odeur tristement quotidienne de mort perpétuelle, le temps semblait s'être arrêté tandis que la vie, la perfection et la beauté avaient continué d'exister avec audace et innocence.

Le regard de Harry se perdit un instant dans l'immensité rassurante du parc de l'école, s'arrêtant ça et là lorsque ces yeux capturaient durant quelques courtes secondes des rayons perdus dans un arbre encore fleuri, ou lorsqu'un oiseau aventureux s'approcha sans crainte d'une plante à peine pliée sous l'assaut d'une brise légère. Ses prunelles fatiguées s'arrêtèrent sur le lac ambré et un sourire triste teinté d'une nostalgie presque palpable étendit ses lèvres. Le sentiment de bien-être qu'il éprouvait face à ce panorama à présent familier lui avait manqué. Ses vacances, trop longues, trop éreintantes, lui avaient fait oublier la beauté féérique de ce lieu qu'il affectionnait encore avec une tendresse toute enfantine, et malgré ce qui l'attendait, malgré ce futur tout tracé et les mois de travail acharné et de nuit sans sommeil qu'il venait de vivre, il ferma les yeux et se laissa un instant submerger par une sérénité qu'il accueillit à bras ouverts, la sachant aussi fugace que nécessaire.

Bientôt, la vie reprendrait son cours, très vite, il n'aurait plus le temps de s'arrêter pour se gorger du calme apaisant qui s'échappait de Poudlard. D'ici peu, il redeviendrait le garçon amer à l'avenir inéluctable, le jeune homme exigent à l'entêtement légendaire, le sorcier sur qui tous les espoirs de paix reposaient, un poids trop lourd sur des épaules bien trop jeunes pour assumer un tel rôle, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de supporter ce gage de confiance aveugle qu'on lui portait sans fléchir ni douter. Très rapidement, dès qu'il aurait posé un pied las mais résigné dans le grand château, il devrait se parer de son plus beau sourire, colorer ses prunelles éteintes d'une lueur de courage et de gaité, détendre ses muscles fatigués et engourdis afin d'adopter cette démarche assurée qui rassurait tout ceux qui croyaient en lui. Il serait de nouveau celui que l'on craignait avec admiration et dévotion, celui que l'on croyait fort et invincible, celui qui n'était que joie et espoir, insouciance et puissance. Cette façade qu'il érigeait devant lui et qu'il offrait avec une facilité déconcertante à tout ceux qui le regardaient avec fascination, il l'utilisait avec une perfection obtenue au fil des années. Jamais elle ne se fissurait en dehors de la chaleur réconfortante et secrète de son lit. Seuls les rideaux pourpres et la couverture vermeille étaient témoins de ses larmes et de sa douleur. Finalement, peu importait s'il survivait à cette guerre bien trop longue et éprouvante, du moment qu'il pourrait trouver un peu de sérénité lorsque tout serait enfin terminé.

Harry savait qu'il était déjà resté trop longtemps emmitouflé dans ce mélange de soleil et de vent léger, les yeux clos et l'esprit apaisé. Il savait qu'il devait rejoindre les autres qui attendaient son arrivée avec impatience. Il pouvait sans problème imaginer les mines inquiètes de ses amis, le regard perdu de Ron dont les yeux étaient probablement fixés sur la porte de la Grande Salle et le front plissé par l'anxiété de Hermione. Il voyait avec précision l'agitation qui faisait frissonner la table de sa maison, celle, plus discrète, qui se lisait sur les visages anxieux des Serdaigles tandis que les Poufsouffles chuchotaient entre eux sur un ton angoissé. Il pouvait presque sentir d'ici la satisfaction narquoise des Serpentard qui posaient sur les autres élèves un regard empli de supériorité face à l'inquiétude grandissante de leurs camarades, savourant sans retenue ni vergogne l'absence de celui qu'ils haïssaient depuis leur naissance. Il devait les rejoindre, laisser les autres s'abreuver de sa présence comme si leur vie ne pouvait continuer sans avoir effleuré des yeux le visage du Survivant. Mais il n'en avait pas la force.

Soudain, son ouïe aguerrie distingua le bruit presque imperceptible de pas silencieux se rapprochant de lui. Son corps se tendit instinctivement, bien qu'il sache sans aucune hésitation qui venait de le rejoindre. Harry ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il laissa un masque de haine transformer son visage, sa bouche se plissant immédiatement tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent par habitude. Durant de longues secondes qui parurent durer des minutes, rien ne vint troubler la sérénité de cette chaude journée de septembre. Harry resta néanmoins sur ses gardes, ne comptant en aucun cas rompre le silence mais sachant pertinemment que la courte trêve qu'il s'était accordée était bel et bien terminée. Il sentait son regard, brûlant et familier, posé sur son visage, mais Harry refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. « Alors, Potter, on se prélasse alors que tout le monde attend le retour de l'enfant prodige ? Des gens meurent et pendant ce temps là Saint Potter prend un bain de soleil ? » La voix trainante de sa némésis sembla résonner avec force, mais Harry se contenta de respirer avec calme, tentant d'éloigner la vague de colère qui manquait de faire trembler son corps. Il savait pourtant combien le Serpentard détestait être ignoré et que cela ne ferait qu'accroître sa hargne, mais Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment capable de se battre avec lui.

Il détestait Malfoy encore plus, si cela était possible, pour avoir interrompu son moment de paix. Ce fut pour cette raison que, lorsque le blond frappa son épaule avec cette violence que Harry connaissait par cœur, le Griffondor s'empara du bras de Malfoy avec une aisance surprenante, le faisant tomber au sol sans le moindre effort. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, son regard tomba sur le visage figé par une haine froide de son ennemi et un sourire satisfait fleuri sur les lèvres du Griffondor. Ses doigts vinrent s'enrouler autour du cou gracile du Serpentard tandis que, de sa main libre, il envoya un sort de silence en direction du blond, usant de ce don naturel pour la magie sans baguette qu'il avait appris à parfaire durant l'été. « Tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta gueule, Malfoy. » siffla-t-il contre les lèvres de sa némésis, son murmure emporté par une brise aérienne. Harry se redressa et, sans un regard en arrière, se dirigea vers l'entrée du château.

Il ne se retourna pas pour voir si Malfoy le suivait pour se venger il savait très bien que le Serpentard était encore étendu dans l'herbe fraichement coupée. Il ne se demanda pas comment le blond avait pu trouver cette cachette que personne n'avait encore découverte, puisqu'il avait pleinement conscience que Malfoy le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Harry se contenta de se parer de son costume de Survivant, son corps se détendant progressivement tandis qu'un sourire joyeux mais factice étirait ses lèvres. Il fut accueilli dans un bourdonnement mêlant joie et apaisement et il garda cette lueur rassurante qui colorait ses prunelles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'abri derrière les rideaux de son lit.

* * *

_A suivre._


End file.
